What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas
by Kdmr87
Summary: Rachel, Santana, Puck and his girlfriend go to Vegas for the weekend. Puck and Rachel haven't crossed the friendship line since he has been in a relationship... until now. Pezberry friendship! SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this new story. I already finished it but if you guys suggest anything I might be able to fit it in somewhere maybe. If not please don't hate me. Anyway here it is… Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Glee or anything related to Vegas… Duh!**_

_**Mistakes are mine.**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel, Santana, Puck and his girlfriend Alice were in awe as they walked out of the airport towards the shuttle that would take them to their hotel for the whole weekend. They put their luggages in the back and got inside the shuttle. As the shuttle made their destination, they just gazed in amazement at the strip. It was even better than the pictures then again pictures never make it justice. Finally they arrived at the hotel they were staying for four days.

Vegas Hard Rock Hotel & Casino

They walked in, still in awe just amazed in the awesome and unusual decoration. "Very rock n' roll" they all thought. They walked over to the front desk as the luggages waited by the side. Rachel approached an extremely good-looking woman and smiled nicely.

"Hi."

"Welcome to Hard Rock Hotel and Casino. Name of the reservation?"

"Rachel Berry."

The woman typed. "I need a credit card for any incidentals." Rachel smiled again and picked out her credit card and handed it to the woman. "Thank you."

The woman kept doing her job while Rachel just admired her beauty. The woman looked up and saw Rachel eying her and smiled flirtatiously.

"Miss Berry. Infinity Penthouse. Here are four keys, room 1805. It's easy, just go through the casino and the elevators on your left will take you straight to your room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and if there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." The woman said suggestively.

Rachel smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

This whole time Santana, Puck and Alice were shocked at how forward and obvious Rachel was being towards the woman.

"Enjoy your stay."

Rachel smiled and turned to face her friends. "Ready?"

Puck smirked. "Yea if you're done eye fucking each other."

Alice chuckled. "Puck."

"What? I was not." Rachel asked seriously.

Santana chuckled. "Yea you kinda were."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards the casino.

All you could hear were machines making noises and people talking nonstop by the tables. Santana, Puck and Alice were already thinking of coming back to gamble. Rachel not so much. She did not want to loose all her money playing stupid games that are probably (definitely) rigged. Although if she was honest with herself, she did want to try poker, at least just one time.

They arrived at the elevators and waited for the doors to open. Once they did, they walked in.

,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the elevators opened they took in where they were sleeping for the next three nights. To say they were impressed and surprised was an understatement. The Infinity Penthouse was amazing!

"Holy Shit I'm in heaven." Santana swooned.

"Wow."

"It's impressive but I don't see the reason paying all this money for a room when we will barely be in it." Alice commented.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It is a little out of our league but its fine. We need this vacation and we deserve it as well."

"Oh cut the bullshit and admit this place is ridiculous!" Puck picked Rachel up and twirled her around while she laughed.

Rachel smiled. "It's pretty awesome!"

Puck and Alice took the room to their right and Rachel and Santana took the room on the left. After unpacking, and changing, the four of them were ready to see Vegas.

**TBC**

**It's short I know but more to come soon! I haven't been to Vegas so if something is out of place then my bad. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys since the first chapter was really short, I decided to update a second time in one day! Thank you all for the alerts and favorites! I'm glad you all like the story! Remember if you shouldn't read this, then don't! ;p**_

***Strong Sexual Content***

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana was putting on makeup while Rachel was putting her second high heel. Rachel noticed Santana was looking at her. "What?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

Rachel scoffed. "Cut the bull, what?" she asked as she checked herself out on the mirror.

"Have you seen the way Puck has been acting around you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rae he has been looking at you like you are the last meal on earth."

"No he hasn't," Rachel said defensively.

"Okay, whatever." Santana smirked. "It's just a matter of time."

"We're best friends, that's it." Rachel said as she put perfume on.

"Mmmhmm okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Santana said. "By the way, he has been acting different, distant with the crazy bitch, just saying." She walked out of the room.

Rachel sighed shaking her head. She knew he has been acting different with Alice but she wasn't going to say anything. That was between them. She sighed once again and walked out of the room as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel noticed Puck texting by the window while Santana talked on her phone.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's still getting ready." Puck said looked up from his phone. Rachel noticed how his eyes darkened while leering her body up and down. "You look really hot."

"Thanks Noah," she said trying not to over think things.

"Okay I'm done, let's go dance for a bit but we can't stay up late, we have a lot to do in such a short amount of time."

Santana rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Can we go so we can get our dance on?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"

Puck and Alice wore tight jeans with a dressed shirt.

Santana wore jeans, halter-top, and high heels.

Rachel wore a loose skirt down to mid thigh, tube top, and heels as well.

They were headed to the nightclub in the hotel, Vanity.

,,,,,,,,,,

They walked into Vanity Club and smiled at the decor. It was amazing. There was no explaining it. You would need to be there to believe it. They walked in and headed straight to the bar. They ordered their favorite drinks and when they finished drinking, they headed to the dance floor.

The four of them were dancing to the beat of the music. Throughout the night, Rachel, Santana, Alice and Puck switched between each other in every song to dance.

In this particular song, Santana and Alice were dancing together and Rachel and Puck were dancing together. Rachel pressed her ass against Puck's crotch and they grind together while hands roam everywhere. Even though Rachel was enjoying dancing with her best friend, she was a little bit put off (not really) by the obvious erection he had against her.

Okay stop.

Lets go back in time a little.

Here's the thing.

Rachel and Puck have been best friends since they were 5 years old. And in high school they always had a weird friendship because they were always attracted to each other but never did anything about it. There was some sexual tension between them that couldn't be cut with a sharp knife, ask Santana. When they graduated, Rachel moved away first and the friendship changed a little but once they were reunited again, they made sure to try and stay just friends. Try being the word.

Coming back to the present and the dance floor, you can understand Rachel's confusion with their current situation. He was in a committed relationship, wasn't he?

She didn't know if Alice and Santana could tell but Puck's hand was low on her waist and the other high on her thigh underneath her skirt. She was sure he could feel the heat of her core and she could feel herself getting aroused and that was not good being that Alice and Santana were right next to them. There wasn't a lot of bright lighting and you couldn't actually see the person in front of you very well unless you were maybe five feet close. And of course if you're looking right at them but everyone there was in their own little world.

Anyway, she kept moving with the beat of the song and got goosebumps when he leaned in closer to her wavy loose hair stopping by her ear. She waited for him to speak but nothing came out. Just hard breathing that was making her hot and bothered. Thank God for the music because a moan escaped her lips and she didn't need anyone hearing that, except Puck did hear it and she heard him groan against her ear.

Alice and Santana walked up to them and told them they were getting water since it was to hot. Rachel and Puck nodded and watched their friends walk away from them.

He turned her around and pressed her harder to him making her gasp, feeling her nipples hard against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and saw his heated gaze burn inside her. His hands moved to her ass and caressed it as he kept dancing with her. She didn't know what to make of any of this but at the moment she just focused, without removing eye contact, on one of his hands moving in between them down to her thigh and up until his finger grazed her dripping core covered in lace making her gasp.

He groaned. "Fuck Rach. You're so wet."

She moaned as she looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she had to control and remind herself of where they were and whom they were with.

Her eyes widened when he moved the thong to the side and ran his finger up and down her slit a couple times making her gasp and moan once again. His thumb rubbed her clit hard making her open her mouth in an o' moaning loudly.

While one of her hands stayed on his neck, the other moved down between them and started to rub and squeeze his bulge.

Luckily the music drowned their noises. He was very much turned on and wanted nothing more than to take her right there on the dance floor, but he couldn't so he moved his hand away making her whimper at the loss and she removed her hand from him.

He then noticed Alice and Santana moving their way back to the dance floor.

Alice smiled. "May I cut in?" Oblivious to what had happened just seconds ago, she moved towards Puck and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mmm somebody is happy to see me." Puck just smiled at her and saw Rachel walk away from the dance floor followed by Santana.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel ordered another drink and down it in a second. Santana sensed something was bothering Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked shocked.

Santana smirked. "Oh I don't know. Maybe you're a little turned on after what just happened on the dance floor."

Rachel eyes widened but there was no denying it if she saw. "I don't know how it happened."

Santana waved her hand like it wasn't a big deal. "It's okay. You guys are fucking hot together. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of groping."

Rachel sighed thanking God that Santana was talking about the groping before they had left. Rachel smiled and whispered, "Right."

"Let's go back and get our groove on."

Rachel laughed and followed her best friend and confidant to the dance floor joining their friends.

Every once in a while, Rachel and Puck would glance at each other but quickly looked away just in case they were seen. After dancing for a couple of hours, Rachel decided it was time to head back. Puck watched Rachel walk out of the club and that was his cue.

"I'll see you guys upstairs." Puck excused himself.

"I have to go to the front desk, come with me San," Alice said pulling Santana as she rolled her eyes making Puck laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and a couple of people were waiting for the elevator and when the doors opened they walked in but before the doors could close, Puck ran inside. Rachel looked at him from the corner of her eyes and could feel the heat of them both. The doors opened and two people left. Then four more floors and three more people left. Now there was only them plus two drunken girls, who were all over each other. When the doors opened, the girls stumbled out giggling. The doors closed and Puck and Rachel chuckled at what they had seen but they got quiet and just waited for their floor to arrive. He was so close to her it was weirdly arousing. The doors opened and they walked into the penthouse.

,,,,,,,,,,

The moment they were inside they attacked each other's lips. They kissed as rough and as hard as they could while his hands gripped her ass and her hands gripped his biceps. When air became necessary, they broke apart. They were breathing hard not taking their eyes off each other.

Rachel started to walk away but Puck grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She looked at him in anticipation but didn't dare do anything. He just looked at her and he gripped her hips.

"Noah..." she whispered unsure and completely wrongly turned on.

He groaned, "Shut up."

He was getting closer to her lips once again but when they heard the elevator ding, they moved a couple of feet away from each other. Acting as if they weren't trying to rip each other's clothes off minutes before.

Santana and Alice walked out of the elevator giggling and laughing but stopped when they saw Rachel and Puck standing there.

"Hey baby! Missed me?" Alice asked.

"Yea it's 3 in the fucking morning." Santana walked towards her room.

"Let's go to bed, you're drunk." Puck said to Alice but looking at Rachel.

"And horny." Alice smiled lasciviously at Puck.

Puck smiled at her as they walked towards their room, Puck looked over his shoulder before closing the door.

Rachel just stood there not knowing what to think or do. Her best friend kissed her and she kissed him back. So many things ran through her mind, she didn't even know where to start.

"Rach, can you bring me some ice?" Santana asked from the other room.

Rachel snapped out of it. "Yea."

**TBC**

**Things just got a little complicated between our favorite couple didn't it? (evil laugh) Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I'm so happy you all love this story but those of you who don't like that the characters aren't like the show Glee, that's because its AU. All my stories are AU. I like playing with my favorite people from Glee and they will definitely be different than the show because they are already grownups and because I want to and can! If you guys don't like it then I'm sorry. I can't please every single reader. I'm not mad. It's your opinion and I respect it. Hopefully other stories will be better for you! Okay I'm done rambling… On with the story!**_

_**Here's another update!**_

_**,,,,,,,,,,**_

Rachel was the first up and making breakfast. It was almost 10 and everyone else was still passed out. She hummed her favorite song while she cooked for her and her friends.

He was standing to the side of the kitchen watching her with his arms crossed and smiled when he heard the song she was singing. It was "their" song, Sweet Caroline.

She felt like someone was watching her and when she looked over her shoulder, she smiled when she saw him there. "Good morning."

"Morning. Aren't you extra happy today?" Puck asked looking at her up and down.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept cooking. "I guess I am," she chuckled to herself then she gasped when she felt him behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started last night." He said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his semi against her ass.

"You mean what you started last night," she said trying not to moan and focusing on her cooking. "I thought what happened was because of the alcohol we had consumed last night," she whispered.

He chuckled and smirked, "And yet you didn't stop me and you know it wasn't just because of the alcohol." He was so close he could feel and see the goosebumps on her.

"Noah we can't do this," she moaned softly at the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Baby what happens here stays here, right?" he asked completely turned on.

She took a deep breath, turned around crossed her arms and just looked at him. He had his arms on each side on the counter trapping her.

"Why now? After all these years? And why when you have her?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders pressing his body against hers.

"I thought you loved Alice." She whispered as if saying her name was too much for her.

"I do or I did. I don't know." He said honestly.

"I don't want to be one of those girls Noah. I like her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Me neither but I can't help it." He said.

She looked down to his lips and she licked hers. She wasn't stupid. She wanted this just as much as he did. They were about to close the gap between them when they heard noises coming from one of the rooms and Rachel turned around working on the eggs, while Puck moved to grab the drinks for them.

Minutes later, Santana walked up to them. "I feel like shit." She groaned and sat at the table with her hands on her face.

Rachel grabbed three pills from the bottle. "Here, take this. And I made you food."

Santana took the painkillers and started eating. "I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I know."

Alice walked up to them as well, giving Puck a kiss on the lips. Puck glanced quickly to Rachel who in return kept finishing cooking.

They ate their breakfast and talked about what they wanted to do that day.

"I heard Rehab is the place to be. Famous people are probably gonna be there." Alice suggested.

Santana said. "I'm totally game."

"I heard there's no more than 1000 people there." Rachel said.

"So it's settled we are going to Rehab." Puck grinned.

They all laughed at how it sounded.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the room in her new bathing suit, a white and black calypso bikini, while Santana was doing her hair and make up. Santana turned around and whistled.

"Holy Shit Rach you look fucking hot!" Santana smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Thanks. I worked hard for it. You look beautiful too."

"You were always beautiful." Santana argued.

"I know but I never felt sexy and now I do." Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I can tell with the way you carry yourself. Plus you are way more flirtatious than before."

Rachel smiled. "I guess I am."

Rachel put on a black cotton mini skirt and a loose tank top and Santana wore a mini yellow dress to cover her bathing suit as well.

,,,,,,,,,,

The four of them walked out and saw the ridiculous amount of people there. It looked like there wasn't any room in the pool, there was music blaring everywhere and food and drinks all around. Luckily they found four seats by the main event, which was starting at that moment. They heard the MC and they looked at each other, that sounds like... When they turned around they were shocked to see P. Diddy and Paris Hilton talking to the people.

"Oh my God!"

"Is this really happening?"

"I overheard a couple of people saying Gaga was here too."

"This is awesome!"

Rachel glanced over and saw that Puck was looking at her more than Alice and she shook her head and pointed at Alice with her eyes. She sat on the chair next to Santana with their sunglasses on.

A waiter walked up to them to ask if they wanted something to drink. They did and the waiter left.

"I don't think I have ever drank this early in the day." Santana chuckled.

"I don't think I've drank this much since I've been here." Rachel frowned.

"Honey you barely drink." Alice said.

"Exactly." Rachel said.

They laughed again.

"I'm gonna get some snacks." Puck said.

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" Alice asked.

"That was an hour ago." Puck said defensively.

"I don't know how you stay fit other than the obvious." Alice winked at him.

"I guess I'm lucky," Puck smirked.

Santana snorted. "Oh you're so full of shit." She said at the same time Rachel said, "Get over yourself."

"You guys want anything?" Puck asked his friend.

Rachel smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Just bring whatever." Santana said eying a couple of guys and women.

"Yea, I doubt they'll run out of food." Alice said.

Puck and Rachel walked away from them.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel were waiting in line. He moved closer to her and she tensed.

"Stop it."

"You look really fucking sexy!"

"Thank you. But people can see."

Puck smirked. "It's nothing they haven't seen. People here don't care if someone starts making out in front of them. Maybe they'll cheer or whatever but they don't care who is who."

"Except for celebrities." Rachel said.

"Exactly."

She had sunglasses but he knew she rolled her eyes. Finally they arrived at the counter and he ordered two sides of mozzarella sticks extra sauce.

"You're a pig."

"You love me."

They got the food and started to walk towards their friends.

"You're crazy."

"No. I wanna fuck you."

Her eyes widened and couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Noah was has gotten into you?"

He moved closer so only she could hear him. "I can't stop thinking about my finger on your p..."

She snapped. "Shut it." She wanted to be pissed, really she was, but in reality she was getting so turned on and she was mad at herself for not being able to control it.

They arrived at their place and Santana and Alice were looking towards the stage. They looked up too and their mouth opened in shock. Lady Gaga was talking to P. Diddy and Paris.

"Is this for real?" Rachel asked.

Puck laughed. "Shit, Gaga is right there."

"She is hot!" Alice said out loud.

"Are you going gay on us?" Santana asked.

"For her, any day." Alice smirked.

They laughed. Rachel settled their snacks and ate while they drank.

"I wanna go in. Come on S!" Rachel smiled after a while.

Santana shook her head. "Nope, I am wearing make up. I look good and I'm not gonna let the water mess me up. Do you see the amount of hotness around here?"

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes, and started to walk to the pool.

"I'll go with you." Alice said as she got up from the chair.

Puck watched as Rachel smiled and grabbed Alice's hand and got inside the pool.

"Yea, are you gonna go in?" Santana asked.

"Maybe later, I don't wanna leave you by yourself." Puck explained.

"Puck I love you, but if you stay here, guys will think we are a couple and I want to get laid." Santana smirked.

Puck chuckled. "Got it."

He smiled and walked to the pool.

**TBC**

**What did you think? If you have any ideas to where else they can do sexytimes secretively don't hesitate to tell me ;) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the beautiful reviews and positive support! Some of you already gave me some ideas so I will try to add them to my story, if I don't I'm sorry. But I will try ;) **

**Mistakes are mine and I don't own Glee or Vegas… Obviously**

***Strong Sexual Content***

**,,,,,,,,,,**

Puck joined Rachel and Alice as they talked and danced while looking at the stage still in awe of the celebrities.

Rachel eyes widened. "You left her alone?" she asked.

Puck raised an eyebrow amused. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"I'll say." Alice smiled. The three of them looked Santana's way and noticed three guys flirting with her. "I think she's just fine. I have to use the facilities. I'll be right back."

Alice left and Puck and Rachel looked at each other again. Rachel swam away from him and he followed until she was pressed against the pool edge.

They were close to the grotto so he moved them inside.

,,,,,,,,,,

Once they were inside the grotto they saw other couples making out and they moved to a darker corner although they could still see each other and others around them. The water went up to their chest and Rachel just looked up at him. He licked his lips and was leaning in when Rachel put her hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"Stop." She whispered.

"Rach, I know you want this too. Stop fighting it." He said softly.

"If we do this, it could hurt the people we love, including ourselves." She admitted.

"Not if anyone finds out."

She was loosing the battle and she cursed his insistent. "Noah..."

"Come on."

He moved his hand down her body, feeling her right nipple, pinching it and then moving lower until he reached the waistline of her bikini bottom. She gasped when his hand went inside and down to her now bare core. He moved his hand lower until he pushed one finger inside her.

She arched a little trying not to seem obvious while he moved his finger in and out with her returning the thrusts as she wrapped one leg around his waist. She licked her lips and her hand moved to his bulge. She didn't put her hand inside his pants but she kept moving her hand while he added another finger inside her. She had her mouth slightly opened taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I wanna kiss you so bad." He admitted.

"Then do it."

She closed her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her slowly as he added a third finger and moved faster and harder. She couldn't believe her best friend was finger fucking her in a pool where thousands of people could swim in and see them any minute. She returned the kiss and was getting closer to the edge. His other hand rubbed and pinched her left nipple. She tried moving her hand faster on him but she was loosing her mind at the feeling he was giving her.

"Are you gonna cum, Rach? I want you to cum for me." He growled.

She moaned. "Mmm hmm, yea."

He moved his thumb on her clit and when he pressed hard she came hard against his fingers, him swallowing her cry as they kissed. He moved his fingers slowly until she came back from the high. He stopped moving his fingers but kept them inside her. She opened her eyes and looked at the lust in his eyes. She was pretty sure her mirrored his as well.

She could still feel his erection pressed against her. She moved her hand inside his pants and started to massage him. She moved her hand up and down different pressures and movements while her thumb moved around the head. He moved his hips with her hand and was getting close.

She leaned in and nipped his earlobe and whispered, "I want your cock inside my tight pussy and fuck me until I can't think anymore."

He lost it right there and came hard on her hand as well. Once he was down from his high, she moved her hand away from him and just leaned against the rocks. He looked at her and tried to read her face.

She smiled softly and tried to catch her breath. He was leaning in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "We can't do this again."

"But you said..."

"I said what I said so you could get off. It doesn't mean it's gonna happen any time soon." She started to swim out of the grotto and he followed.

But before she could swim any further, he stopped her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Rach, I know you want me just as much as I want you. And I'm sure that before we leave Vegas, I'm gonna have your legs wrapped around me with my cock deep in your pussy."

She cursed at herself for the goosebumps that appeared out of nowhere. He smirked and she rolled her eyes. They swam to where Santana and Alice were and they got out of the water.

"Where did you guys go?" Alice asked.

"Yea you just missed the three hotties talking to me." Santana smirked.

Rachel smirked back. "Oh we saw, you slut. Did any of them ask you out?" she asked.

"Yea they all did," Santana grinned.

"Nice." Rachel smiled.

"Now we have to find a woman or man for you Rach." Alice smirked at her.

"I'm sure she'll find someone to help get her off." Puck said rudely and he didn't even realize how it sounded until he saw Rachel hurt face.

Rachel was shocked at what he said but didn't say anything.

"Honey that was mean." Alice said.

"Yea Puck jeez." Santana glared at him.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed his towel to dry off.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed her stuff. "I'm gonna head up." She put on her cover up and started to walk away.

Santana scoffed. "Thanks a lot Puck."

"What?" Puck asked as if he didn't just insult his best friend.

"Babe, that was really mean." Alice said.

"Whatever." Puck said.

They all grabbed their things and headed up as well.

**TBC**

**R&R**

**Where else should Puckleberry sneak out to have sexytimes? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly I love all of your reviews! I wish I could have time to reply to each and every one of you awesome people!**

***Sexual Content***

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that evening, after the pool Rachel was eating room service, Santana just came out of the bathroom in a towel and Puck was watching a football game.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Santana annoyed.

"Shut it! I love this shit!" Growled Puck.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she took a bite.

Alice walked out of the room with her phone in hand. "Babe we need to leave."

Puck looked at Alice as if she had a second head. "Uh…"

Santana looked at her confused. "Why do you need to leave? We just got here."

Rachel's heart was beating rapidly. Maybe Alice found out about them. Shit what was she gonna do?

"I got a call from the agency and they need me for a consult."

"And you need Puck with you why?" asked Santana crossing her arms.

Alice glared and said, "Uh he's my boyfriend and if you think I'm gonna leave him with you guys so you can throw him towards all the hot girls then you got another thing coming."

Santana smiled, "Ah finally the real Alice shows up. I was wondering when that was gonna happen."

"Look babe I'm not going anywhere. It's been a while since I've been on a vacation with my two friends and just because you don't trust me…"

"Of course I trust you baby, I just don't trust them."

Rachel snorted and then cleared her throat.

"Is there something you want to say Rach?" asked Alice.

"Nope. Have a safe flight." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Look baby I don't mean to be a bitch I'm just stressed out about the consult."

Puck sighed. "I know and I understand but I'm not going anywhere."

Alice glared, "Fine, I'll do the consult and I'll come back as soon as I can."

"That's stupid Alice. Why would you spend so much money just so you can keep an eye on your man?" Santana asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you and you don't have to be such a bitch towards me," Alice crossed her arms.

"Don't you have to leave?"

Rachel tried to hide her smile. God sometimes she just thanked whoever was in the heavens that she had a friend like Santana.

"I'm gonna pack, are you going to join me so that at least you keep me company for a bit?" Alice asked Puck innocently.

"Sure babe," he sighed as he followed her to the room.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for him to break up with her. It's just not me acting nice towards someone I don't even like."

"You're trying to be mature and you're a lot better than when you were in high school." Rachel explained.

Santana scoffed. "That's for sure."

"I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like chlorine." Rachel said as she walked to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was taking a shower and was annoyed at the way Puck had acted towards her. He sounded jealous and he shouldn't even feel that way because he is in a relationship. She rolled her eyes. Yea a relationship he doesn't even want to be in or seems that way or he wouldn't do or say the things he does. Ugh he is such a… She heard a noise coming from the other room but didn't think anything of it since Santana was there. It wasn't until the bathroom door opened that Rachel's eyes widened. Puck walked in and locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? What if they see you in here?" She crossed her arms covering her breasts and hoping that the rest of the tiles around the shower would cover from her waist down.

"Alice left and Santana will be back from something. I don't know." He started to remove his clothes and her eyes widened again.

"Stop." She whispered.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." He smirked.

"That was six years ago. It doesn't count." She said haughtily.

"Really?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yea."

He opened the shower door and walked in. She backed away from him until she felt the cool tiles on her back. He stood just a couple of feet away from her, admiring her body. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down but when she opened her eyes and looked at his erection, she involuntarily licked her lips and softly moaned.

"You sure about that?" He took two steps closer. "Just because we were drunk, doesn't mean we don't remember me coming deep inside you with you screaming my name. I remember every gasp..." He took a step closer. "And every moan," he paused, "and every single whimper you made." His hands gripped her hips and he could see how turned on she was. Her nipples were hard that he ran his thumb around her left nipple and she had to close her eyes at the sensation. He then moved his thumb to her right nipple and barely drew circles around it. "I still remember your weak spots and the way you begged me to stop my teasing." He said huskily.

She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes to get him to stop, he moved even closer and grabbed her leg, holding it up against his hip hearing another gasp. He moved his hips and she could feel his erection pressed against her pussy. She closed her eyes once again not caring that a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Noah…" she begged softly. "Please."

He could feel how wet she was and it wasn't just the shower. The heat radiating from her body was making him so much harder than he already was if that was even possible. "Why are you fighting this so much?"

He pushed his hips against her making her moan. She knew if she moved a little higher and to the left he would be inside her in no time. She wanted it so much but she knew she couldn't do that to Alice. Even if she didn't like Alice as much as she showed she did. She was a great actress hello two-time Tony award winner thank you very much.

She looked at their bodies pressed together. "Because we can't." She said not even believing herself anymore.

"I know you want me."

She finally looked at him. "I never said I didn't," she looked away from him cause if she looked at him she would give in.

"Then..."

She looked at him once again after taking a deep breath. "Alice."

That's the only thing she had to say to make him stop. He rested his forehead to hers and took a deep breath as he put her leg down.

"Are you done taking a shower?" he asked.

"Yea why?"

"I need a cold one." He admitted.

Rachel smiled shaking her head and walked out of the shower. She wrapped a towel over her naked body and walked over to the sink and looked at him through the mirror.

He turned the water to cold and tried to calm down. He didn't know why he was acting this way. He loves Alice or he thought he did, hell they have been together for two years. But he also loved Rachel more than anything in the world and he would bet everything he had, that she felt the same way. Hello? They have been friends nearly all their lives. He sighed and just let the water hit his face and run down his body to calm him down in more ways than one.

She knew he was struggling with his thoughts as she looked at him. She was too. Then she got startled when someone knocked on the door. She looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. She opened the door and saw Santana walk in with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on? Why are you in here taking a shower?" she asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to talk but he had to do it while taking a shower so he wouldn't waste time. Stupid. I know." She said relieved that she had come up with something that fast.

"Why was the door locked?" Santana asked.

"It must have locked by itself." Rachel rolled her eyes to make a point.

"Uh huh." Santana knew that they had a weird relationship and didn't question it.

Santana looked at them both suspiciously once again and then left. Rachel let a breath out she didn't know she was holding.

"That was close. Thank God the tiles come up to my waist cause she would have seen what was up." He smirked.

"You're an idiot." Rachel rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

Puck chuckled. "What?"

"You need to stop. This, whatever this is we are doing, needs to stop." Rachel said trying to get him to understand but she knew it was pointless.

"I'm sorry I just can't help myself." Puck smirked.

"I bet."

He looked down to his erection and then at her face. "Rach?"

"Yea?"

"It's not going away unless you leave." She smirked and he smirked back. "Do you want to help? I remember how good you were at sucking my c…"

"What did we just talk about?" she asked frustrated.

"Then leave woman." He said sexually frustrated.

She chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

The three of them were getting ready to go out to dinner and a show. Rachel was finishing the last touches when she noticed Santana staring at her. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Puck?" Santana asked.

Rachel heartbeat skipped for a second but she didn't let show her nervousness. "What do you mean?" she asked hoping her best friend wouldn't figure out what's happening.

"There's something going on." Santana said surely.

"Nothing's going on." Rachel said defensively.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

Santana scoffed. "The dance floor, today at the pool you guys were gone quite a while and then the bathroom?"

"It's nothing." Rachel said.

"Mmm hmm."

Rachel knew she didn't believe her. She doesn't blame her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck looked at the girls as they walked out of their room and smiled. "Damn. You both look beautiful."

Rachel was wearing a One Shoulder Ombre Dress by Jovani and Santana was wearing an Asymmetrical Draped Dress by House of Dereon.

Yes. They looked really good. Smoking hot really.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! I am loving the reviews so much and I wish I could have the time to reply but haven't yet. I will try my best though. Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. Obviously :p**_

,,,,,,,,,,

The three of them arrived at the theater just in time as they were letting people in. They went to their assigned seats and waited for the show to start. Once the show started they were impressed and enjoying every minute of it. At one point, Puck looked over at Rachel who was so into the show he smiled at how much she appreciated it. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She wanted to look at him but kept watching the show.

"That's you Rach. You can have your own show."

He saw the goosebumps he gave her. She didn't say anything or looked at him but he didn't miss the smile she got from him. He smiled again and went back to enjoy the show.

,,,,,,,,,,

After the show, they decided to go to Pure, a nightclub at Caesars Palace. Rachel loved the club as soon as she walked in. The decoration was incredible and very chick. Santana had found a space for the three of them in a corner and just as they were seating down a woman walked up to Santana.

"Hi," the woman smiled seductively.

Santana smiled. "Listen, you are really fucking hot but I am taking a break from women. No offense."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "You're loss."

Santana nodded. "Don't I know it," she said as she watched the woman walk away.

Rachel and Puck watched in amusement.

"Wow," Rachel chuckled.

"Shut up." Santana growled.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks." Rachel said as she walked away.

Santana noticed the way Puck looked at Rachel. "What I don't understand is why you are with Alice, when you so clearly want to be with our girl."

Puck sighed and looked at her. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"It's bullshit. That's what it is. You both aren't being true to your feelings and cheating is not the right route. Trust me I know."

"You need to call her." Puck said with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't. We are taking a break for obvious reasons. Hence why I am getting laid tonight by incredible sexy as fuck guys."

"Suit yourself." He said as he looked over to where Rachel was and glared when he noticed two men talking to her.

Santana snorted. "Don't even."

"What?"

"You need to not act all jealous. She deserves better than a jealous best friend who is taken."

Puck didn't say anything because he knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. He watched as the two men obviously flirted with her and what pissed him off even more was that she was flirting back.

,,,,,,,,,,

"How long are you staying?" one of the guys asked.

"I'm staying for a couple of days."

"You're really beautiful." Another guy said.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. You two are very handsome."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to but tonight is just me and my two best friends. Sorry."

"It's okay. If you change your mind we'll be around."

"Okay, thank you." Rachel smiled and then grabbed the three drinks she had ordered for her, Puck and Santana. When she came back from the bar she noticed Puck's fake smile towards her after grabbing his drink. Then when Rachel saw Santana's smirk she shook her head and sat between them.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked Puck even though she already knew the answer.

"Nothing," he said.

She rolled her eyes and started to drink.

"I'm gonna go tell the bartender to keep the drinks coming," Santana said as she walked away.

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were enjoying the buzz they had going on.

"I'm gonna dance," Santana said to no one in particular.

"Mmm this is sooo good," Rachel moaned as she took a big gulp from her current drink.

Puck groaned, "Don't say it like that."

Rachel smiled, "Why? Am I turning you on?" she asked seductively.

"Fuck yes," he growled.

She moved closer to him and leaned in to kiss behind his earlobe, "why haven't we _fucked_?"

Holy shit the way she said it. He had to control his urges or he would rip her dress and take her right there on the couch in front of everyone.

"Noah?" she moaned into his ear.

"What?" he asked huskily.

"I want you," she said.

"I know," he groaned feeling her breasts against his arm.

"Do you want to feel how much?" she asked grabbing his hand and resting it high on her thigh.

"Shit fuck," he said pulling his hand back.

She frowned, "don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you Rach," he said. "But we are in public."

"You didn't mind inside the grotto," she said innocently.

"Rach baby…"

"I like that," she smiled.

"Fuck you're so cute."

Santana came back with her phone in hand. "I'm meeting the hotties at our hotel lobby. You coming with?"

Puck nodded and stood up grabbing Rachel with him and the three excited the club.

,,,,,,,,,,

"So when are you going to see the guys from the pool today?" Rachel asked as the arrived at the lobby.

"Now," Santana saw the two guys and a woman waiting for her. She smiled and turned around to look at her friends. "Don't wait up guys." Santana grinned.

"I thought you said you were taking a break from women," said Puck.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'll make an exception tonight."

"Have fun. And call if you need anything." Rachel said.

"No glove no love." Puck said.

Santana smiled and walked away.

"I'm worried." Rachel frowned.

"Rach, stop. She's gonna be fine."

Rachel nodded and then smiled at him as she took a few step closer to him. She was going to kiss him when his phone went off. She closed her eyes and heard him sigh. "I gotta take this."

"I know."

"Hey babe," he looked at Rachel apologetically and walked away.

She just sighed and when she turned around she saw the woman that had checked them in. She looked different with regular clothes on. The woman smirked and moved her head for Rachel to follow her. Rachel didn't even hesitate. She never did this kind of thing but she was very horny and she couldn't have the one person she wanted so in her drunken state she followed the woman towards the elevators.

,,,,,,,,,,

**TBC**

_**A.N. So I know that some of you are not going to like that Rachel went with the woman but I like it and think it's hot. Sooo sorry but I will make it up to you in the next coming chapters ;p Promise**_

_**Please read and review! I am writing this story for you all and feedback makes me happy and happiness = faster updates.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is another fast update because of your awesome and incredible reviews, favorites and alerts! You all are the best! Mistakes are mine and I do not own Glee or Vegas. On you go…**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Puck walked out of his room trying to see if he could hear the girls but no sound so he walked into the girl's bedroom and he noticed the silence in the room. The beds were still made and there was no sign from the two of them. He sighed in disappointment and walked out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the elevator tired, heels in one hand with the biggest hung over she ever had. She walked passed a pissed of Puck who was stunned at her appearance. She didn't even notice him standing there and walked straight to the room. Rachel threw herself on the bed almost falling asleep until she heard his voice.

"Where were you?" he asked crossing his arms trying to sound like a concern friend and not a jealous lover.

She rolled herself to lie on her back and looked at him sleepily. "You don't have to yell." She groaned already feeling the drinks she had consumed that night.

"I'm not yelling." He said out loud.

Damn was she that still hung over? She tried to get herself up but she just decided to stay in the same position. Falling asleep. Puck sighed and walked over to her. He started to take her clothes off and then tucked her in. After looking over his shoulder he turned the lights off and walked away.

Hours later, Rachel woke up slowly and groaned at the big head ache she had. She sat up and when the sheets fell she saw she was naked as well. She didn't even remember getting there. She remembered drinking some more with the woman and then having sex with her. Then walked up to the penthouse and that's when she goes blank. She removed the sheets and stood up slowly walking over to the bathroom. Ugh. She was never drinking that much ever again. After taking a shower, she put on shorts and a tank top and walked out the room. Coffee, that's what she needed right now.

,,,,,,,,,,

When she walked out of her room, she saw Puck sleeping on the couch and Santana nowhere in sight. She made herself some coffee and sat on the table resting her head on her hands. A couple of minutes later, Puck walked in.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"How do I look?" she said sarcastically.

"Like shit."

"There you go."

"What happened last night?" he asked trying to sound like a concern friend once again.

"When you answered the phone, I bump into the woman from the front desk and we went to her place. Then I came back here but I don't remember getting undressed."

"Yea you came in looking like a zombie. You didn't even notice I was in the same room. Anyway, you went to your room and passed out. I removed your clothes."

"Thanks." Rachel noticed he was a little mad. "What?"

"Did you fuck her?" he asked seething.

"She fucked me. Why do you care?" Rachel asked.

"No reason." He said defensively.

She glared at him. "If you have something to say, say it."

"You don't even know this woman and you have sex with her? What the fuck? I thought you were better than that." He said fuming.

"Fuck you." She stood up and started to walk away forgetting about the coffee.

"Rach." She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and turned around. "You used to do it all the time. Fuck any one who was willing. How do you think it made _me_ feel? Did I ever ask _you_ to stop?" she asked completely annoyed and pissed off.

"That's different." He said.

"Really? How so?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm a guy."

She scoffed. "Wow, you're an ass."

"Look you deserve so much more than just a quick fuck and a one night stand."

She scoffed shaking her head and crossed her arms. "Yea well my prince charming is taken so I'll take what I can get."

"Damn it Rachel, you sound like a fucking slut right now." He yelled totally frustrated.

"And I don't give a shit." She yelled back but then regretted it cause her head hurt.

"Rach..."

"No, I'm done. You say all this bull about me deserving more than a one-night stand but what about what we almost did in the shower? What was that? Was that not almost a one-night stand? What about the pool? That was a quick _fuck_!"

"Rach..."

"No, you don't get to talk to me about that. Just stop. I'm going back to bed." She got her coffee and started to walk towards her room. "Make sure S is okay." She said without looking at him and shut the door behind her.

He sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. He was grabbing his cell phone when the elevators opened and Santana walked out.

"Walk of shame." Santana smirked. "So worth it."

Puck was frustrated. "Let her know you're fine." Pointing to where Rachel was.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We had an argument. I'm going downstairs." He said getting in the elevators.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana walked in and saw Rachel lying in bed, one hand resting on her forehead and the other with the remote control changing the channels and knowing she wasn't really watching anything in particular.

"I'm gonna take a shower, get a coffee and then we'll talk." She said knowing full well she was finally going to hear the truth from her best friend. She had a feeling what it was but hopefully having Rachel say it out loud will be good for her and help her. She only hoped. But now she needed a long hot shower to clean the smell of sex, hot as hell sex, she had last night and this morning.

**TBC**

_**Tell me what you think… R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites. Makes my day! Mistakes are mine**

,,,,,,,,,,

Half an hour later, Santana was brushing her wet hair and waiting for Rachel to speak.

Rachel didn't know where to start. She was pissed at him and yet she just wanted him to hold her forever. "San…" she sighed.

"Dude seriously it can't be that bad."

"Actually is worse." Rachel frowned.

"I'm listening."

So that's when Rachel told her about the dance floor, the pool, the shower and this afternoon. Then she stayed quiet waiting for Santana to blow up. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Are you fucking kidding me? How can you do that to Alice?"

"I'm sorry, it just happened and he was the one that wanted to fuck me but I stopped him because of Alice. And why do you care? You don't even like her?" she said defensively.

"Unbelievable. Of course I don't like her. You don't either but no one deserves being cheated on." Santana said a little bit pissed.

"There's more."

Santana sighed. "What?"

"Do you remember six years ago when he visited me for the holidays?"

"Yea."

"We had sex."

Santana's eyes widened in shocked. "What?"

"Yea, we had a couple of drinks and we ended up having sex the whole night and part of the next day."

"Holy Shit."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked a little bit hurt.

"I don't know. I guess because it was just one time and we were both drunk I didn't think it was a big deal. Plus he was still with his man whore ways and I didn't want to be labeled as one of his one night stands… even though that's exactly what it was," she said with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

Santana sighed shaking her head in disapproval, "So what now? You missed each other and want to rip each other's clothes off? Seriously I can't believe you two. Wait until I give him a piece of my mind."

Rachel shook her head, "You can't tell him I told you. Then he will feel bad and if Alice finds out. It will just break them."

Santana scoffed, "Oh please those two have been broken for a while now."

"Still," Rachel said.

"You need to fix this." Santana said seriously.

"I don't know how. I can't control myself around him when we're alone. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way since he is the one that always initiates our sexual encounters."

"You guys need to talk about this. Even though I don't like that bitch, Alice doesn't deserve..."

"I know."

"Look when he comes back from cooling down, I will leave for a couple of hours and you guys can get your shit together."

"Did you not hear what I just said? We can't control our actions when we're alone. I barely could in the shower."

"I don't care. Figure it out." Santana snapped.

"I will."

Santana smirked. "Slut."

Rachel smirked. "I'm the slut? Who was the one that just came home after spending the night with three hotties?"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Rachel smiled back and then they got serious once again. "Are you gonna call B?" she asked. It was random but now that they were talking about this…

Santana sighed. "I don't think she'll want to talk to me."

"B loves you so much. It's been months. I'm sure she'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

"We'll see."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck walked out of the elevator and saw Santana waiting for him.

"She okay?" he asked.

I'm gonna be gone for a few hours. You two need to talk."

"Why?"

She ignored his question. "She's in her room. See you later." Santana grabbed her purse and left. Puck sighed and walked over to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck knocked on the door but walked in anyways seeing her on the bed.

"Where is she?" She knew the answer since Santana told her but she asked anyways.

"She left so we could talk." He grabbed the chair and moved it close to the bed.

She moved up so she could lean against the headboard. They looked at each other for a while trying to figure out where to start.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel and Puck said at the same time.

They smiled softly and Rachel nodded for him to go first.

"I don't know what's going on between us but there is something there. I mean I got so jealous when you were talking to those guys and then when I didn't see you here last night. I knew you were having sex with someone and that just made me so mad. I know I don't have any right since I was in a relationship but I did." He took a deep breath and waited for her to speak.

"I don't know either but all I know is that I can't control the way you make me feel. And it hurts me because Alice could get hurt and it's not fair for her. I guess I'm just jealous of what you and Alice have together." Then she realized what he had said. "Wait did you say 'was in a relationship?'"

"When you said that your prince charming was already taken did you mean...?"

Rachel nodded. "I love you so much but I don't know what kind of love it is. It's like I can't live without you and I want to rip your clothes off and then I…" she took a deep breath and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."

"I know what you mean. I was with Alice and you and I have been friend for so long I guess I couldn't see what we felt for each other."

"Yea..." she smiled sadly. "So you broke with her?"

He nodded. "Yes. We had another argument and then I finally told her that we were over. I want to be with _you_. I'm in love with you." He said softly.

**TBC**

**Next up what everyone has been waiting for! R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW what a great respond to the last chapter! Totally made my day! Thank you to all who commented, alerts and favorites! If I'd had the time to answer each and every one of you I would and those of you who know I do it's just that it's crazy busy here but not busy enough to update ;p**

***Strong Sexual Content***

**,,,,,,,,,,**

"So now that we admitted how we feel about each other, what now?" she asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow and just looked at her. She seemed rested and a lot better than that morning. He looked at her face, down her tank top and saw she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hard, then he looked down to see exposed skin on her stomach where the bottom of the tank top had moved up. Then looked at her shorts and down her long teasing gorgeous legs.

She knew that look and her breathing was quickening. His hand rested on her stomach and caressed it moving her shirt up as his hand moved up. He moved the tank top all the way up to her chest revealing her breasts her nipples hardening even more. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as his hand moved down leaving the tank top up, his hand skimmed her right breast, flicking her nipple and then moved to the left breast doing the same thing. She was trying not to moan but the way he was touching her made it impossible.

She felt his hand move down resting on the waistline of her shorts. He moved lower and cupped her over the shorts hearing a loud moan. He looked at her and her eyes were tight shut biting her lower lip trying to breath evenly. He smirked when he moved his hand on the same place pressing his palm harder on her. She moaned and moved her hips up opening her legs a little more so he could have a better grip.

"Rach open your eyes." She opened her eyes and looked at the lust in his. "I'm gonna fuck you."

She got goosebumps and nodded. He smiled and moved his hand to pull down her shorts and panties. Then she moved so he could take off her tank top. She was fully naked in front of him and he was painfully hard. She laid there totally exposed, her chest heaving as she watched him take off his shirt and then pushed down his pants and boxers freeing his hard cock. She bit her bottom lip while he touched himself.

"You look so fucking good right now. Your pussy exposed and ready for me."

She opened her legs wider and he could see how wet and turned on she was. He moved towards the bed and kneeled between her thighs. She was open for him and he licked his lips while he positioned on her entrance. She moved her hips up making the tip of him move an inch inside her.

"Fuck..."

He took a deep breath so he wouldn't blow his load so early and once he was ready, he pushed inside her enjoying the moan he got out of her. "Oh God!"

"God, you feel so fucking good."

"Noah..." she moaned.

He groaned at the tightness and started to move slowly at first. She wrapped her legs around him to push him deeper and he started to move faster and harder.

"Noah..."

They looked at each other while he fucked her faster and harder. He leaned in and kissed her hard and she returned the kiss not wanting to stop. They moved in sync and found their own rhythm as they near their climax. He could feel her getting close so he moved his hand between them and pressed hard on her clit.

"Oh God! Noah!"

She cried out his name as she came hard followed by him grunting her name as he gave her all he had. He moved a little while they came back down from their high. After they were spent, he pulled out and lay next to her. She just stayed there with her legs opened and breathing evenly now, thinking about what just happened.

He looked at her and tried to read her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yea I'm good."

He turned on his side and started to rub soft circles around her nipples taking his time with each one. "You're not a one night stand. You were never…" he started saying but then his hand traced down her toned stomach and teased her navel.

She closed her eyes and loved the way his fingers were making her feel. She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She took a deep breath as his hand inched down just a bit. "So what now?" She turned her face to the side to look at him and waited for his answer.

"Now…"

His hand moved down her stomach and caressed it to almost down her core. "I don't want anyone else to touch you the way I do."

She turned to her side and put her leg on top of his and he could have a better grip of her wet pussy. She moaned a little while he massage and rubbed her pussy lips. Once she was able to think again, she spoke. "And I don't want anyone else to touch you this way either." She moved her hand to touch his arm and caressed it down his waist to his hip and inside his thigh, making him hard again. She grabbed him and started to massage him a little making him groan and then stopped touching him all together.

"We should stop and think about us and what we want. Long term or…"

He sighed and stopped touching her too, moving to lay on his back with her leg still around his. He looked at the ceiling and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her towards him and she rested her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and she just listened to him take breaths. She held him tighter while she put her ear on his chest where his heart was beating.

"We have to get dressed. Santana will get here any minute."

"I know."

They lay there for a little bit until Rachel moved. They got dressed quietly and walked out the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Rachel lay on the couch cuddling while watching TV when Santana walked out of the elevator with shopping bags. She smiled and knew Puck and Rachel had made up. Only they made up in more ways than one. Of course she didn't know that.

"Hey guys. I see you guys made up?"

Puck and Rachel looked at each other and then smiled at her.

"I'm gonna put the stuff in the room."

Puck kept watch TV and Rachel walked to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked in smiling. "Did you get me anything?" She quickly frowned when she saw what Santana was holding. Yep Santana was pissed. "I can explain."

**TBC**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you awesome readers that I love with all my heart! Here is an update! Hope you like it! Mistakes are mine and I don't own shit ;p**

,,,,,,,,,,

"I told you guys to talk not fuck." Santana whispered-yelled.

"I'm sorry. We talked but then we... I warned you, we couldn't..."

"Rachel..."

"I'm sorry." Rachel took a deep breath. "No you know what? I'm not sorry. We finally admitted we love each other and he broke up with her."

"Ugh. So you automatically open you legs. Couldn't you wait like a day or two?"

"Says the person who sleeps with whoever whenever wherever."

Santana dropped Puck's boxer briefs and started to walk out of the room.

"Please don't say anything." Rachel said.

Santana looked over her shoulder and walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck noticed Santana looked at him and he knew she knew. "I'm not sorry."

"Oh I know."

"Then why are you pissed?" Puck asked.

Then the elevators opened and Alice walked out. "Hey guys missed me?"

"Look who's back," said Santana sarcastically as Rachel's eye widened and then looked at Puck.

"We need to talk." Alice said ignoring Santana and Rachel.

"I thought you said you broke up with her." Rachel said.

"Oh please no one breaks up with me over the phone."

"Alice what the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked aware that this was not going to end well.

"Like I said we need to talk. I know the reason why you broke up with me was so that you could have sex with her, and the way you two are looking at each other I see that you did so now that you got her out of your system we can get back together," Alice smiled.

"Oh hell no, you did not just say that you bitch!" Santana got up.

Puck quickly got up and stopped Santana from hitting Alice. "Girls can you please leave us?"

"You're asking me to leave?" Rachel asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Just for a bit please."

Rachel scoffed. "Take your time," she said as she walked away towards the elevators.

"You're lucky, cause I would have gone all Lima Heights on your ass you fucking whore." Santana glared as she followed Rachel.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked around the hotel trying to avoid the casino, but not thinking clearly since all she could feel was betrayal, thirty minutes later, she ended up in one of the machines.

She gave the machine 20 dollars and pulled on the ball, she was getting up knowing her chances of winning were slim to none. But when she got up from the chair, the machine made a sound she recognized only in movies. She was in awe as she saw the money fall. 200 dollars. Damn. She quickly got the money and left. Not wanting to get greedy like people usually do.

She ended up playing poker for the first time and lost her 200 dollars. She couldn't be hard on herself. She loved watching people play poker but when she played it forget it she sucked. She was walking back to the elevators, when a different and unique machine caught her eye. She walked towards it and looked at it. All she had to do was put a dollar in it.

She shrugged her shoulders and put the dollar in.

Seconds later, she hears the same thing she heard from the first machine and sees all the coins falling. She put the money in the bucket and went to cash it in. She was definitely not going to take her chances again.

,,,,,,,,,,

When Rachel walked out of the casino she saw Santana talking to a blonde woman. It couldn't be, could it?

"San?" asked Rachel.

Santana looked at Rachel and then the blonde turned around and sure enough there stood Brittany. Rachel smiled and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"So are you guys okay?" Rachel asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yes. We're taking it slow again but we are like rainbows and ponies. We're just meant to be."

Santana chuckled and they kissed.

"Good for you guys."

"What about Puckleberry?" Brittany asked with a bright smile.

Rachel sighed. "Sorry Britt but it's not happening."

Brittany frowned. "But San told me you guys love each other."

"That was before he kicked me out of the hotel room after having sex with me just so he could talk to Alice."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't like her."

"Non of us do babe," Santana said.

,,,,,,,,,,

Santana, Brittany and Rachel walked out of the elevators and heard argument in the room. Rachel glared towards his room and walked away to hers.

She had her hands on the side of the sink trying to figure out her feelings for Puck and she was just frustrated. Did he lie? She looked at herself in the mirror, sighed and walked to her bed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was lying on bed but couldn't sleep. She heard footsteps and noticed Puck waiting by the door.

"May I come in?"

"No."

He sighed and walked to her bed and waited for her to make the next move. She noticed he was waiting for her to do something. She grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at him. He went to lie on the small couch by the window and looked at her.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I took a walk to clear my head and ended up in the casino."

"Rachel Berry in a casino?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up. I won money."

"How much?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Come on."

She saw his pout and said, "Let's just say, this whole trip ended up being free."

His eyes widened and smiled. "Awesome!"

They stayed quiet for a while until she spoke again. "You lied."

He sighed. "I didn't lie. I did break up with her. It's not my fault that she couldn't take no for an answer."

"You chose her instead of me."

"No I didn't."

"You told me to leave."

He sighed. "Baby I just wanted to make her understand we were over."

"I think we should take a break ourselves."

"Wait what?" he asked not seeing that coming at all.

"Let's get back to our lives and we'll see what happens."

"See what happens?" he asked trying not to get mad.

She just looked at him without saying anything.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked frustrated. "I broke up with her because of you. I love you and you tell me that you want to take a break from us. Are you high?"

"Please Noah, I just… maybe this was just a vacation fling."

"Baby I won't ever hurt you if that's what you're afraid of. I know my track record is shit but come on. You know I have changed. I'm a better person and I love you. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?"

She had tears in her eyes and whispered, "Please leave"

He sighed. "Fine if that's what you want." He leaves the room and minutes later Santana and Brittany walks in.

"What the hell Rachel we were getting our groove on?"

"Stop it." Brittany said softly while Rachel stayed quiet.

"Are you fucking bipolar? Do you need medication or some shit cause what you just did was the stupidest thing you've ever done in your whole fucking life."

"Can we just go to bed? We need to get up early for check out and I don't want to be late." Rachel said as she rolls to the other side facing away from them.

,,,,,,,,,,

_**TBC**_

_**A.N. Okay please please please don't hate me. I did this for a reason. The story is not over yet. One or two chapters left. I will make it up to you in the end I promise. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys I know I could have finished the story two chapters ago but I love me some drama. There's not a lot but I just had this in my mind so I had to write it down and add it to this story. I also know I can't please everyone but I'm the writer and I just love drama, especially when it's Puckleberry ;p Hope you are all still with me ;) Here we go… Mistakes are mine**_

_**I don't own anything**_

,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning was a bit awkward for Rachel cause she didn't really want to see him but knew she had no choice. After making sure everything was packed they left.

When Rachel went to check out she saw the woman she had slept with. "Hey"

"Hey," the woman smirked.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I'm here to check out."

"No problem."

Puck was glaring at the woman and not having the best day. He couldn't believe the progress he had made with Rachel just so that it could get worse than it was before.

"Thank you for staying at the Hard Rock Café Resort and Casino. Hope you visit soon. And if you do, don't hesitate to call." The woman smirked and gave Rachel the receipt.

"Take care," Rachel said as she walked away.

Santana had already a taxi waiting for them and the four friends headed to the airport.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel opened the door to her place and sighed putting her luggages to the side. She just looked around and sighed once again. It had been so weird for her and Puck but they knew, or at least she knew this was the best thing for them.

At least for now

No she didn't know why she did what she did but at the moment it felt like it's something she had to do. She missed him and she knew he felt the same way but she just needed space and time to think.

,,,,,,,,,,

One month after their trip to Vegas, Rachel and Puck still hadn't talked about what had happened between them.

They all went back to work and to their lives.

Santana could tell Rachel and Puck were a bit depressed not being able to be more than friends but they were good actors so no one knew any better.

Until one day, Rachel noticed her pants were hard to close. She thought it was probably stress eating but nope, she knew better. They never used protection. So yea she knew why her pants were getting tighter. She ignored it hoping no one would notice and kept working while wearing bigger clothes.

Another month passed, and she was getting a little bit bigger around her waist. Now she knew for sure but still didn't do anything about it, thinking that ignoring it would be the best idea for now until she was ready to accept it and no one would be the wiser. At least she hoped.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was making lunch facing away from Santana who was reading letters and writing on a piece of paper.

They were quiet so Rachel jumped a little when Santana spoke. "I don't know if you have or haven't but you need to go get checked up and make sure everything is okay."

Rachel tensed and stopped cooking as her eyes widened but didn't dare look at her best friend. After taking a deep breath trying not to be obvious, she resumed cooking.

"Just saying." Santana said looking at one of the letters.

There was silence as they kept doing their thing but Rachel couldn't stand it and sighed. She turned around and crossed her arms in defense. "Is it that obvious?"

Santana looked at Rachel stomach and then back to the letters. "So far I'm the only one who knows since I know the truth about you two and Britt of course. Every one else thinks you are just gaining weight because of the stress at work. At least that's what I hear."

"I don't know what to do."

Santana looked at her. "You're kidding right? You have to tell him."

"I know I do but I just... I can't."

"Because of Alice? They broke up. That's ancient history. You need to get over whatever the fuck is going inside that head of yours and talk to him."

They didn't have to say anything else.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was working at the hospital tonight and was getting ready to make her rounds on her patients, when one of the nurses that worked there told her that Puck was waiting for her.

Rachel walked into the waiting room and saw him pacing back and forth. She thought he probably found out and was going to yell at her. He noticed her standing there and walked to her and hugged her.

She sighed in relief loving the way his body felt against her own.

"Fuck I miss you." He said against her hair.

"Me too"

"San told me you stopped auditioning."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

She stopped hugging him and took a step back. "I still need time." She said avoiding his question and talking about them now.

"It's been two months."

"Noah, I can't talk about this right now."

"When _are_ we gonna talk about it? Cause you always seem to avoid talking about us." She could see his frustration but she didn't let it bother her. He sighed, "Rach..."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

He was pissed now. "Fine. Call me when you feel like it."

"Noah it's not like that..."

"Just... see ya later." He said as he walked away from her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Santana were seating facing each other eating ice cream.

"Rach it's been a week since you've seen him." Santana decided to point it out.

"I know."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know. We've had a fucked up friendship since I can remember and this will just make it even more crazy."

Why? Because you love each other?"

"Of course I love him."

"Honey, you're in love with him just like he is with you. Hello you are having his babies for Christ sake. You could have gotten an abortion knowing how much you wanted to be on Broadway."

They heard the floor creak and looked towards the bedroom door and Rachel tensed when she saw Puck standing there shocked. "Babies?"

"Shit." Santana whispered.

Rachel's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to pop out.

Santana gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll leave you two alone."

Santana left the room. Rachel was seating against the headboard with a pillow covering her stomach and Puck sat a couple of feet away from her.

He could feel her nervousness and fear but didn't speak he just waited for her to say something.

She sighed and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Yea I kind of gathered that after hearing the word babies. Babies, Rachel?"

**TBC**

_**One more chapter! Hope I redeemed this story for you all! I love a pregnant Rachel (Lea), she would look so cute.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I lied (evil laugh) this is not the last chapter. There's another one after this and of course an epilogue. Yes I'm doing this for those of you who don't want it to end. Btw I'm sorry those of you who didn't like the last chapter. I can't please everyone. Hope you like this one.**

***Strong Sexual Content***

**,,,,,,,,,,**

"We're having twins."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Rachel was frustrated and stood up pacing back and forth as she began to speak. "Because Noah, technically you were with Alice and I didn't want to ruin that by exposing our affair and then when you broke up with her I kind of freaked out even more and I got weird and I just... I don't know what to do in this situation." She knew she wasn't telling him everything right now but she was just focused on this at the moment.

After she finally had stopped rambling, she noticed Puck was looking at her stomach. She was wearing a tight tank top no bra and shorts and he just looked at the small bump. In fact, he had stopped listening to her when she stood up and all he could see was the baby bump. She just stood there while he looked at it.

He was so shocked and amazed that he didn't realize he had said something until she started to walk towards him.

She stood between his legs and waited to see what he was going to do. Her belly was right in front of him and he started to caress every spot he could touch. He moved the tank top up under her breasts and rested both his hands on her pregnant belly. She sighed and had tears in her eyes as she put her hands on top of his and stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"We're having twins." He said grinning.

She chuckled and nodded, "We're having twins." She smiled at him as he kept caressing her small baby bump. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just sad you didn't want to tell me."

"I was afraid. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't keep anything from me again. Remember we always told each other everything no matter what it was, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"And stop saying you're sorry."

"Sor..." He gave her a serious and teasing look and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

He kept caressing her baby bump but then his hands went higher to her breasts and ran his fingers around her nipples. Her white tank top didn't leave much to the imagination it was almost see through. She closed her eyes while he rubbed and caressed her nipples, pinching a couple of times. He stopped and removed her tank top exposing her now a little bit fuller breasts. He licked his lips as he grabbed her breasts looking at her.

She looked at him back with the same intense and love he had in his eyes. He pinched her nipples once more and then his hands traveled lower until he reached her shorts. He could already smell her arousal and was so hard she probably could tell. He hooked his fingers in her shorts and lowered them down her legs, and she kicked them away. He noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fuck so beautiful." He whispered.

She was so turned on she couldn't wait for him to be inside her but she was seeing a different side of him and wanted to see what he was going to do next.

He ran his hands up her calf, knees and thighs making her part her legs a little. She was standing there naked in front of him carrying his babies. She never looked more beautiful than at that moment.

She loved the way he was looking at her. All of her. She couldn't help it and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. She removed his shirt and her hands grabbed his shoulders for balance when he opened her legs a little more and started to rub her slowly at first. Her head was thrown back and moaned as he rubbed her clit just the way she liked. His finger moved up and down her slit and loved how wet she was getting with each passing second.

She looked at him just in time to see him lick the finger that was just on her pussy.

She moaned watching him watch her watch him. "Noah please..."

He unbuttoned his pants and moved his hips up and she got the hint. She pulled them down with his boxer briefs as well. She licked her lips again as she saw him seating on her bed with his hands on her hips and his cock standing and waiting for her.

"Come here."

She moved closer to him and he pulled her so she could straddle his hips. They both moaned at the contact.

"Rach... fuck baby so good."

She grabbed his cock and positioned at her entrance. "Noah I need you."

He moved his hips up and pushed inside her making her moan louder than before. He groaned feeling his cock enveloped in her slick pussy. He grabbed her hips and both started to move at the same time.

"Ride me."

She did just that. She started to move slowly up and down and in circles making him groan. "Mmm." She moaned in pleasure.

"Stop teasing."

She smiled and started to move even faster and harder.

"Fuck yes!" he groaned.

She moved faster and faster, harder and harder as he gripped her hips tighter making her moan and almost scream in pleasure.

"I'm so close." She moaned.

"Me too baby me too."

"Fuck."

He moved them so now she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. He moved faster and harder pumping like there was no tomorrow as she screamed in pleasure wrapping her legs around him.

"Noah. Noah oh God!"

One of his hands moved down between their bodies and rubbed hard on her clit.

"Cum for me Rach!"

"Noah!"

She let go and screamed his name in ecstasy as she came hard against him milking him as he came inside her as well.

"I love you." He said as he emptied everything he had inside her.

She caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

They moved so he was lying on his back and she was laying on his side resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed circled on her back while she rubbed circles on his chest. They were quiet for a while just listening to their breathing until Rachel broke the silence.

"What now?" she asked.

He sighed. "Now we prepare for the birth of our babies."

"I mean us." She softly.

"I don't know Rach. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. I wanted to be with you since Vegas. Did you not remember?"

"I know. But I wasn't ready for it. I don't know why? Maybe I was scared or-and I'm sorry if I sound or acted insecure…" she knew this was just excuses that sooner or later she was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Are you ready now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm don't want to rush things."

"How about this? Why don't we take it slow and just focus on you staying healthy as the pregnancy progresses?"

"That sounds great."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

She got out of bed and put on her robe. "You know I love you so much right?" she asked with a small smile.

"I know." He smiled as he watched her walk towards the bathroom.

"Just wanted you to know."

"And I love you too." He said from the bed.

"Good."

**TBC**

**What did you think? Worth the wait? ;p**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this is the last chapter. Mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was seven months pregnant and ready to pop any second. She was working on the nursery while listening to her playlists. When one of her all time favorite Broadway songs came on she didn't know where it came from, but next thing she knows the water works begins. She walked over to the rocking chair and cries softly as she folds a baby blanket.

Santana walked in, "Hey bitch what's…" her frown disappeared. "Rach? What's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

Rachel sniffled and nodded. "They are fine."

"Then," Santana gets on her knees in front of Rachel, "why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," Rachel says as she hears another song and starts crying once again.

"Babe where are you?" Puck asks from another room.

Santana sighs and says, "We're in the nursery."

Puck walks in and frowns, "Rach what's wrong?"

Santana answers when she sees that Rachel is going to say anything. "I come over to help with the room and all I see is her crying. The babies are okay but she can't stop crying. I'll go order pizza so Brit can pick it up on the way."

"Thanks Satan."

Santana left the room and Puck walked further into the room and leaned against the wall closest to her. "So why are you crying? It's the fifth time in two days." He had an idea why she was crying but dared not mention it until she did. He turned the music off knowing it was one of the reasons she cried.

Rachel cried until she was able to calm herself. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

He finally snapped and said out loud, "Stop saying you're sorry dammit and tell me already."

"Don't yell at me," she whined.

He rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"No don't go please." She whispered.

He sighed and turned around.

"I was offered a lead role before our trip to start performing in February." She finally said.

He realized it was February and she was having twins in a couple of months. He now knew for sure the reason why she was acting like she was from the moment they were in Vegas.

"I was so excited because I was finally going to have my big break but then you were acting that way with me in Vegas and I couldn't stop it cause I didn't want to but I knew if we got together I would end up pregnant eventually. You have super sperm you know." She glared at him.

He nodded agreeing with her. Yes he did have super sperm. Look at his track record since high school. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was mad at you and at myself."

"Do you regret being pregnant?" he asked cautiously.

Her eyes widened, "No. How can you ask me that?" He didn't say anything and she took another deep breath. "The first day I found out I was pregnant, I did regret it." She admitted with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad person," her voice started to break, "but you know how much I have wanted this and…" she couldn't finish cause she didn't want to sound worse than she already did.

He walked over to her and kneeled. "Hey. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry because if I knew I wouldn't have… I know that even if you hadn't told me we should have been more careful and I'm sorry you weren't able to start this month but I'm not sorry as well cause we are having two beautiful baby boys."

She smiled. "I'm sorry I kept it from you and I guess the closer it got to February the more of a bitch and horrible person I became and you don't deserve that."

"No I didn't but I understand."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He kissed her on the lips and got up helping her up as well. "Now come on we have to finish the nursery and eat your weird ass pizza cravings."

She laughed. "Okay."

,,,,,,,,,,

"Did you call my fathers?" she asked between breaths.

"Yes, they are on their way," he said as he gets an ice cube and rubs it on her lips.

"How much longer are the babies gonna take?" Santana asked anxiously and nervously as the same time. "They are just as stubborn as you are."

"We should put Funny Girl so Rach can feel better," Brittany said worriedly.

Rachel almost smiled through the pain. "I changed my mind, I want the epidural."

"Baby I think it's to late for that," Puck said calmly.

"Please please I want it so much. This hurts."

The nurse walked into the room and checked Rachel. "Almost there Rachel."

"Nurse she wants the epidural." Puck said.

"I'm sorry but she's about ready."

Rachel screamed in pain as she felt another contraction coming.

Santana walked up to the nurse and glared, "If you want to keep your job, I suggest you give her what she needs now."

Nurse sighed and shook her head and left.

"Hey we are here," the Berry dads came in smiling and kissing their daughter on the forehead. "This is so exciting."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Get them out of me now!"

Soon the doctor came into the room and helped bring the Puckleberry twins to the world as the proud godparents, grandparents and parents looked on.

**FIN**

_**Thank you all so much for liking this story and telling me your thoughts. I really had an awesome time with you all!**_

_**Next up the Epilogue**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

"_Aaron Elijah and Levi Gabriel Puckerman if you don't get your butts in here you will be on time out," Rachel screamed from the kitchen cleaning the mess of chocolate syrup on the floor and kitchen table when she heard footsteps running towards her._

"_Yes mommy?" Aaron said innocently._

"_What?" Levi asked._

_Rachel turned around and put her hands on her waist. "Who did this?"_

_Aaron and Levi looked at each other and then back at their mother. "We don't know," they said at the same time._

"_Really?" she asked knowing her two boys were very close, smart, very very sneaky and did she mention smart?_

"_Yes," they said at the same time._

"_Time out for fifteen minutes."_

"_Mooom," they both whined._

"_Go," she said sternly. "Separate corners." She watched them walk away and she kept cleaning the mess her two three-year-olds had made. She hated cleaning their messes but honestly she wouldn't change it for the world. Yes she had been a total bitch and an annoying insecure person for a while but she worked hard to be less selfish once her boys were born._

"_Hey babe, aren't you late for work?" asked Puck as he walked in seeing the mess. "Oh, when?"_

"_I turn my back for five minutes and it's chaos all over." She said smiling._

_He chuckled. "So proud," he said sarcastically. "Let me finish so you can go."_

"_Thanks babe." She kissed him on the lips and walked away._

_Her relationship with Noah changed for the better, slowly but surely. They realized communication was very important for them not matter what the situation was. _

_When he was done cleaning the mess, he walked to his boys. "What did you guys learned from this?" he asked seeing the boys turn around from the corner walls._

"_Not make mommy crazy?" Aaron asked._

"_Yea?" Levi asked agreeing._

_Puck chuckled. "Yes don't make mommy crazy right before she has to go to work."_

"_Yes daddy," Aaron and Levi said at the same time._

"_Okay come on, let's get ready for mommy's new show."_

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_Rachel was in the dressing room getting her make up ready as she thought about her short yet incredible Broadway career. When the twins turned one, she accepted her best friend's proposal and after she married Noah, she started auditioning again hoping to start her career. When she got a call back, slowly she started working her way to lead. Of course she wasn't in a hurry because she loved spending time with her family. _

_Now she is a lead on one of her favorite musicals._

"_Let's get the green make up on," said Rachel's make up artist._

_Rachel nodded and started listening to Puck's music while getting ready. Yes her husband was one of the best music producers/singer and he was all hers._

_,,,,,,,,,,_

_Puck was holding Aaron in one hand and Levi on the other as they walked towards backstage. "Remember what I said?" he asked his boys._

"_Behave," said Aaron and Levi at the same time._

_Puck knocked on Rachel's door and soon the door opened._

"_Hi guys," Rachel said smiling just as the boys ran to her and jumped on her._

"_Guys what did I say?" he asked amused seeing the robe Rachel was wearing exposing more skin than she should with the door opened so he closed the door behind him and kept looking at her like she was tonight's dessert. Who was he kidding? She definitely was tonight's dessert. _

_She realized her husband was quiet and when she looked at him, she got goosebumps. God she loved when he looked at her like that. And he looked at her like that a lot of the time. Was she complaining? Hell no._

_Aaron and Levi played around in the dressing making a mess as usual but she didn't care at the time, they were being kids after all. _

_There was a knock on the door and Rachel answered. When the door opened Puck and Rachel smiled. _

"_Hey bitches," Santana smirked as she walked inside followed by Brittany and a baby in a stroller._

"_Language please," Brittany glared._

"_Sorry baby," Santana leaned in and kissed her wife._

"_How is my goddaughter?" Rachel asked as she went to held Santana and Brittany's daughter. "Hi Ella! I love you!" she said as she kissed Ella on the forehead and all around her face._

_Ella smiled and laughed excitedly touching Rachel's face._

"_You better watch out Puck, I think she wants another baby. Maybe a girl?" smirked Santana._

_Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Stop. I'm fine with Ella for the moment."_

_Puck laughed as Rachel winked at him._

"_So you want more kids?" Brittany asked excitedly._

"_In the future of course." Rachel said kissing Ella one more time and then handing her back to Santana._

"_Where are we celebrating tonight?" asked Brittany._

"_Actually I was wondering if you could watch the boys tonight." Rachel said._

"_Really? Hmm that means sexy times will happen," Brittany said smiling. "Maybe you will make another baby."_

"_No baby yet Brit," Puck said._

"_Okay," Brittany shrugged her shoulders._

"_We'll wait outside. I already made the reservations."_

"_Okay," Rachel said as Santana and Brittany with baby Ella left the dressing room._

_Puck walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were amazing as usual." He said referring to the show._

"_Thank you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. She was relaxed after another well performance._

_When they heard cluttered they looked to where the boys were and the green make up was all over the place and all over them._

_Puck and Rachel chuckled and looked at each other._

"_I guess some things don't stay in Vegas huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I guess not," he smirked. "Why don't you finish getting dressed so we can go celebrate with our friends and then celebrate on our own and I can show you just how much I enjoyed watching you tonight?"_

_She smirked, "I like that idea."_

_He smiled as he went to help the kids clean up a bit while she got dressed._

**FIN**


End file.
